lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aufnahmezentrum
Das Aufnahmezentrum ist eine Gruppe von Gebäuden, die von der DHARMA Initiative gebaut wurde, um den neuen Mitgliedern ihre Ausrüstung zu geben. DHARMA Initiative }} 's Einführungsvideo wird im Aufnahmezentrum gezeigt.]] Neuankömmlinge auf der Insel werden im "Processing Center" willkommen geheißen, wo sie zunächst an einem Aufnahmeprozess teilnehmen. Als Roger aufgenommen wird, schauen er und Ben ein kurzes Video über die DHARMA-Initiative, in welchem betont wird, wie wichtig es ist, sich innerhalb des Sonarzauns aufzuhalten. Anschließend werden den neuen Rekruten ihre Arbeitsplätze, Aufgaben und Pflichten zugewiesen. Damit gelten sie als Mitglieder der DHARMA-Initiative. Roger beschwert sich jedoch bei Opal, nachdem er von seinem Posten als Hausmeister erfahren hat. Zudem durchlaufen die neuen Rekruten die medizinische Station, in welcher ihnen ein DHARMA-Mitarbeiter eine Injektion gegen etwaige Krankheiten verabreicht. Das Aufnahmezentrum ist auch der Ort, an welchem Ben das erste Mal Annie trifft, die ihm einen Apollo Bar-Schokoriegel anbietet. 1977 -Videos her kennt, trifft er ihn jetzt persönlich. ]]Als Hurley, Jack und Kate 1977 wieder auf die Insel zurückkehren, hat Sawyer die Idee, die Rückkehrer in die DHARMA-Initiative einzuschleusen, um sie zu beschützen. Er fährt zurück, um neue Kleidung für seine Freunde zu holen und beschließt gemeinsam mit Juliet, das U-Boot-Protokoll mit den Namen der neuen Rekruten zu manipulieren, indem sie Jacks, Hurleys und Kates Namen daraufsetzen. Anschließend fährt Sawyer ins North Valley zurück. Er informiert Jack, Kate und Hurley, dass sie nur zehn Minuten haben, bis neue Rekruten mit dem U-Boot ankommen und er sie in deren Gruppe einschleusen wird. Anschließend fährt Sawyer die drei in einem DHARMA-Van zum Aufnahme-zentrum. Als sie ankommen, weiht Sawyer seine Freunde in das Aufnahmeprozedere ein und weist sie an, benommen zu wirken, als ob sie gerade erst angekommen wären. Die drei gehen hinein und sehen dasselbe Video, das auch Roger und Ben bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen haben. Danach erhalten sie ihre DHARMA-Kleidung und Arbeits-zuweisungen. Jack trifft beim Empfang Dr. Pierre Chang, den er bereits aus dem Schwan-Orientierungsfilm und dem Perlen- Orientierungsvideo kennt. Chang entschuldigt sich für die schlechte Organisation und begründet diese mit der Geburt von Amy's Baby in der Nacht zuvor. Er erwähnt auch, dass er deswegen aus seinem Labor gezerrt worden ist, da sonst Amy am Empfang arbeitet. Währenddessen wartet Kate auf ihre Aufnahme und wird von Phil angesprochen, der feststellt, dass sie nicht auf seiner Liste steht. Im letzten Moment kommt Juliet hinzu und überreicht Phil eine überarbeitete Liste, auf der Kates Name steht. Kate wird anschließend Juliets Arbeitsplatz zugeteilt. 2007 und Sun stehen 2007 vor dem heruntergekommenen Aufnahmezentrum. ]] ins Haus kommt. ]] Als Ben die Gruppe der Überlebenden des Ajira Airways Flugs 316, die auf der Hydra-Insel gelandet sind, verlässt, folgt Sun ihm. Ben erwischt sie dabei und erklärt ihr schließlich, dass er zu "ihrer Insel" will. Er fragt Sun, ob sie ihn begleiten möchte. Frank, der Sun beobachtet hat, folgt ihr besorgt und äußert seine Bedenken, dass Sun Ben traut. Ben führt die beiden jedoch zu drei Auslegerkanus und weist im Gespräch mit Frank auf den Anlegesteg "ihrer Insel" hin. Währenddessen schleicht sich Sun von hinten an und schlägt Ben mit einem Paddel nieder. Anschließend paddeln Sun und Frank hinüber zur Hauptinsel, welche sie nachts erreichen. Als sie den Steg entlanglaufen, sehen sie zerstreute Wrackteile und hören das Monster im Dschungel rascheln. Als Sun und Frank am Aufnahmezentrum ankommen, finden sie die Barracken verwüstet und scheinbar menschenleer vor. Die zwei hören ein Flüstern, dann geht plötzlich ein Licht in einer der Barracken an. Eine Tür öffnet sich und die Silhouette einer Person erscheint. Die Person begrüßt sie und stellt sich als "Christian" vor. Als ihn Sun nach ihrem Ehemann fragt, bittet er die beiden hinein. Drinnen ist es schmutzig und unordentlich, der Boden ist mit Papier übersät, die Türen der Aktenschränke stehen offen und an den Wänden hängen vertaubte Fotos und Abzeichen der DHARMA-Initiative. Christian sucht an der Wand nach einem Foto aus dem Jahre 1977. Er zeigt es Sun und Frank, die darauf ihre Freunde beim DHARMA-Willkommensfest sehen. Christian entschuldigt sich und sagt zu Sun: "Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast noch eine weite Reise vor dir." Location While the precise location of the Processing Center has not been stated in canon, examination of screencaps from , and show at least three distinct docks on the Island: Pala Ferry dock, the harbor and warf dock and a different dock next to the Processing Center. Evidence from points to the harbor dock location next to the landlocked valley where the Barracks is located, based on the short walk Locke and Alex took there before Locke blew up the sub. This is likely the dock where Juliet arrived in . It also has a covered bench at the top of the dock which is not found on the other dock. The sub was also shown parked near a different dock, in , when it was used to transport the new recruits to the Island, notably a young Ben and his father. This dock differs in both the lack of bench seating, and the addition of white picket wood fencing that runs the last quarter or so of the dock on the land side. When Frank and Sun walk to the end of the dock, this fencing is seen in disarray, partially knocked over. This evidence suggests this dock was used to dock the sub when new recruits were arriving at the Island under DHARMA to induct them at the Processing Center, while the more convenient Harbor dock was used by the Others for trips to and from the Barracks. Galerie Bild:DHARMA-Aufnahme01.jpg Bild:DHARMA-Aufnahme02.jpg Bild:DHARMA-Aufnahme03.jpg Bild:DHARMA-Aufnahme04.jpg en:Processing Center Kategorie:DHARMA Initiative Kategorie:Stationen